eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Social Network Song
|year = 2012 |position = -- |points = -- |previous = Stand By |next = Crisalide (Vola) |semiplace = 14th |semipoints = 31 }} The Social Network Song (oh oh uh oh oh), otherwise more commonly known (and shortened) as 'The Social Network Song '''was the Sammarinese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku performed by Valentina Monetta. It was the first of her four appearances at the contest, as well as the first of three consecutive participations. The song was originally called "'Facebook Uh, Oh, Oh (A Satirical Song)"; '''however, the EBU deemed the song invalid due to references to commercial enterprises, specifically Facebook. The lyrics were changed and the title as well. It was performed 11th in the first semifinal following Israel and preceding Cyprus. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place with 31 points, missing the final despite having San Marino's best ranking at the time. Lyrics Uh… uh… (I like) Are you ready for a little chat And a song about the Internet? It’s a story ’bout a social door You’ve never seen before If you wanna be seen by everyone Wanna be in the dream and have some fun If you wanna be on the hook Then simply take a look Oh oh, uh oh oh… Everybody loves you so Uh uh, uh oh oh… Everybody that you know Do you wanna be more than just a friend? Do you wanna play cybersex again? If you wanna come to my house Then click me with your mouse Hello, uh oh oh… Never gonna let you go You’re loggin’ in, then it begins And your computer is waking you, taking your time away The scene is right for a socialite You’re on the Internet, anywhere, any time, night and day Oh oh, uh oh oh… (I like) Everybody loves you so Ooh ooh, uh oh oh… (Mi piace) Never gonna let you go So you wanna make love with me? Am I really your cup of tea? Are you really the one that’s you And am I really me? Oh oh, uh oh oh… (I like) Everybody loves you so Social network, oh… (Mi piace) Never gonna let you go You’re loggin’ in with just a friend But soon the Internet’s beeping and peeping around the bend We used to greet friends on the street But now it’s googling, giggling, gaggling when we meet Beep beep, uh oh oh… How about a little chat? Oh oh, network fans Meet you on the Internet Do you really like politics? Wanna talk about dirty tricks? Are you really a sex machine Or just a beauty queen? Everybody is better than before Everybody is calling out for more Everybody in Cyberville Is knocking on your door Beep beep, uh oh oh… (I like) Everybody does a show Uh uh, uh oh oh… (Mi piaci) If you like it, click and go Now you know it is easy loggin’ in For a little more fun and cyber sin Wanna know what the net’s about? The hard part’s loggin’ out Uh uh, uh oh oh… Now I’ve got a million friends Goodbye network fans This is how the story ends Uh uh… (Beep beep) Videos Category:San Marino Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers